Ashley
Ashley is a young witch who lives alone in a haunted mansion in Diamond City. She is often seen with Red. In WarioWare Touched! ]] In WarioWare: Touched!, Ashley was first shown in her mansion with Red, trying to finish a potion - And failing at it. Disappointed, she and Red take a walk outside, where he assures her that she'll get things right on the next try. Shortly after, Orbulon's Oinker crash-lands, and the alien comes running towards the two, bumping into Ashley and knocking her over. Ashley glares at him, scaring Orbulon into running off, apologizing as he does so. Concerned, Red asks Ashley if she's alright, to which she replies - "That alien is the missing ingredient!" Hearing this, Red chases after Orbulon, although the alien escapes him. Depressed, Red returns to Ashley, who accepts his apology and says that she'll just use him as a replacement ingredient. In WarioWare Smooth Moves In WarioWare Smooth Moves, Ashley and Red are once again in Ashley's mansion (now called Ashley's house,) and are sitting on the floor. Ashley, using a magnifying glass, reads a page of a large spell book, giving a glance to Red, who magically turns into her magic wand. Grabbing the wand, Ashley stands before a potted sprout, sending a zap of magic. After the magic hits, the sprout turns into a small flower, much to Ashley's annoyance. The large spell book floats above her, telling her that it might just be able to help. After the player finishes Ashley's microgames, the book tells Ashley to try again. Using the spell once more, the sprout turns into a large venus flytrap and bursts through the mansion's roof. Red (now turned back to normal) is terrified and hides behind Ashley's back - Ashley smiles at her successful result. Ashley's Theme In WarioWare: Touched!, Ashley's level has her theme song as background music. This song is also in the WarioWare, Inc. stage of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, although the lyrics were slightly changed. WarioWare Touched! Version '''Group of Singers:' Who's the girl next door living in the haunted mansion? Ashley: You'd better learn my name, 'cause I am- Group: Ashley! She knows the darkest spells and she brews the meanest potions. Ashley: You might be the ingredient I seek. Group: Don't let yourself be fooled by her innocent demeanor. Ashley: You should be afraid of the great— Group: Ashley! She doesn't play with dolls and she never combs her hair. Ashley: Who has time for girly things like that? Ashley: Eye of newt, I cast a hex on you. Grandma's wig, this will make you big. Kitten spit, soon, your pants won't fit. Pantalones giganticus! Oh no, not again… Group: She can rule the world and still finish all her homework. Ashley: Everyone knows that I'm the greatest- Group: Ashley! You'd better watch your step, or she'll cast a spell on you. Group: I turned my teacher into a spoon. Ashley: I'm a slave to my spell book, and yes, it's true: I don't have as many friends as you. But I think you're nice, and maybe we could be friends. And if you say no, you're toast. Group: Who's the girl next door living in the haunted mansion? Ashley: You'd better learn my name 'cause I am- Group: Ashley! Just remember this when you see her on the street Ashley: I'm the cruelest girl you'll ever meet. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Version Group of Singers: Who's the girl next door living in the haunted mansion? Ashley: You'd better learn my name, 'cause It's- Group: Ashley! She knows the darkest spells and she brews the meanest potions. Ashley: You might be the ingredient I seek. Group: Don't let yourself be fooled by her innocent demeanor. Ashley: You'd better be afraid of the great— Group: Ashley! She doesn't play with dolls and she never combs her hair. Ashley: Who has time for girly things like that? Ashley: Eye of newt, I cast a hex on you. Grandma's wig, this will make you big. Kitten spit, soon, your pants won't fit. Pantalones giganticus! Oh no, not again. Group: She can rule the world and still finish all her homework. Ashley: Everyone knows that I'm the greatest: Group: Ashley! You'd better watch your step, or she'll cast a spell on you. Ashley: I turned my teacher into a spoon. Ashley: I'm a slave to my spells, and yes, it's true, well: I don't have as many friends as you. But I think you're nice, and maybe we could be friends. And if you say no, you're toast. Group: Who's the girl next door living in the haunted mansion? Ashley: You'd better learn my name 'cause It's— Group: Ashley! Just remember this when you see her on the street: Ashley: I'm the coolest girl you'll ever meet. I'm the coolest girl you'll ever meet. I'm the coolest girl you'll ever meet! For some reason, "cruelest" was changed to "coolest," and a few lines were shortened, possibly so the song wouldn't be too long for looping. Although it's written that Ashley is singing inbetween the Group lines, it isn't her original VA, and is instead sung by Emily McIntosh. Trivia *When Ashley was making her potion in WarioWare: Touched! one of her ingredients was Nasty Garlic which appeared later in the game. *Strangely, in WarioWare Touched if you play Ashley's song on the Turntable toy, and speed up the record with the stylus, you will gradually hear, "I have granted kids to hell!" When asked about this, Nintendo said this was never intended and is just a "creepy coincedence." Gallery Artwork File:Ashley_WWM2.png|''WarioWare D.I.Y.'' File:Ashleysm.jpg|''WarioWare:Smooth Moves'' File:WWT Ashley.png|''WarioWare: Touched!'' Category:Characters